The present invention relates to a single-cylinder engine suited for optical measurements on the parameters of the combustion that takes place in the chamber provided by a cylinder head, a transparent cylinder and a piston.
This type of engine is of great interest for visualizing what takes place in a combustion chamber of an engine, considering the fuel supply means, the exhaust means, the type of fuel, the engine load, or other parameters affecting the running conditions of the combustion engine. The ignition mode of the fuel can in particular be observed on a real-time basis.
Test engines equipped with cylinders having portholes made of a transparent material for visual observation are already known, but they notably present the drawback of being fragile, with mounting, seal difficulties, problems of adaptability to different types of cylinder head, difficulties in cleaning the observation means that are quickly covered with carbon deposits due to combustion.
The present invention provides advantageous solutions in relation to the prior art and thus relates to an optical test engine comprising a cylinder made of a transparent material, a piston cooperating with the cylinder, a cylinder head on top of the cylinder so as to form a sealed combustion chamber. The cylinder is applied to the plane of the cylinder head by an annular jack whose travel allows access to the inside of said chamber and the cylinder head is secured to a frame by means of a support mounted on four columns consisting of guides that slide longitudinally.
The annular jack can be pneumatic.
The columns can comprise a rod guided by balls, or equivalent means.
The travel of the columns and the travel of the annular jack can be determined to allow dismantling of the cylinder and of the piston.
The cylinder head can be a cylinder head of an industrial engine, fastened to the support.